monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a yeti and a student at Monster High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to enroll at Monster High on request of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who is a friend of the Bominables. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abbey has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she was required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward girl who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and cryokinetic ones and therefor intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice girl to hang out with. Portrayers In English, Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, when the serie was dubbed in Colombia, she was voiced by Yarley Gómez in volume 2, then, when the serie began to be dubbed in Mexico, she was voiced by Erica Edwards in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", and by Yotzmit Ramírez since volume 3. Character Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Her voice is very deep, and seems to have a very different accent to the other ghouls. Appearance Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple.She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also know as "The Abominable Snowman". Presumably, both of her parents are Yetis. According to "Fright On!", she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones. In "From Fear to Eternity" one of her cousins named Blitnichik appear. In her Home Ick notebook, she mentions her grandmother yeti. In her I Heart Fashion description, Abbey refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Abbey and Marisol Coxi are second cousins. Friends According to Abbey's profile, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be friends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer in "No Place Like Nome". Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Ghouls Rule", the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In "Scaris: City of Frights", while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy. Timeline * November 02, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of the Clawd & Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's debut doll as depicted on the back. * May 14, 2011: A photo of Abbey Bominable's debut doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * June 09, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 09, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * Mid July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * November 19, 2014: Abbey Bominable makes her anime debut in "Abbey Is a Cool Beauty". Gallery AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png Profile art - IHF Abbey.jpg Profile art - Skull Shores Abbey.jpg Profile art - MS Abbey.jpg Profile art - Abbey Bominable snowboard.jpg Profile art - Abbey Bominable sassy.jpg PictureDayAbbey.png Scaris abbey by shaibrooklyn-d5yxrc1.png Profile art - THF Abbey.jpg Abbey Haunt the Casbah Preliminary Art.png|Abbey's 13 Wishes preliminary art Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png Profile art - Coffin Bean Abbey.PNG Profile art - DDG Abbey.PNG Profile art - 13W Abbey.png Profile art - Music Festival Abbey Bominable.jpg Facebook - Most Likely To Abbey.jpg Profile art - Sweet Screams Abbey.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hominids Category:Exchange Students